


给总裁捣乱谁最强

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 办公室捣乱PLAY，PWP。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834804
Kudos: 6





	给总裁捣乱谁最强

那撩弄搅得他连指尖都在发颤。

钢笔从指缝间滑下去的时候，布鲁斯也紧跟着浑身一颤。倒不是说好巧不巧戳到他大腿上的笔尖威力大到如此，但把他吓出了一副就要从椅子上跳起来的慌乱还是让做了半天简报的格雷格以为是自己说错了话。老实谨慎的部门经理一时之间不敢再往下读了，他捏着文件闭紧了嘴，看着自家老板轻咳了两声后以极为缓慢的姿势弯下了腰。

先不说十分钟的简报过程中、这已经是布鲁斯•韦恩第三十次咳嗽了，现在连低下身捡个笔原来也是这么费劲的事儿吗？

“韦恩先生……”

他在尽量不越界的揣摩中小心开口，关心一声自己的上司是否身体抱恙好像也成了什么难题，“您……不舒服吗？”

“没……没事。”

声音在格雷格看不见的地方发出，弯到桌面底下的布鲁斯却只是握着钢笔直直敲上了克拉克的额头。那个蜷缩在办公桌底的人却反而因此心情甚佳地咧了嘴，狭小空间勉勉强强才容下他的壮硕，他倒是全无介意似的趁着这对视空当、伸出手往已经被他舔湿了的裆部用力一抓。

布鲁斯又一次猝不及防带着气音哼了出来。

“韦恩先生？您还好吗？”

格雷格忍不住因这异动上前了一步。今天的总裁实在奇怪，从他进办公室开始，那苍白的唇和绯红的脸色就让他觉得不对劲，也许可以联想成是他昨晚太过劳累——可是尽管布鲁斯•韦恩总是纵情声色是哥谭人尽皆知的秘密，但包括格雷格在内的员工依旧明白这位亿万富翁并不如传言中那样不负责任。所以这么几趟狐疑下来，格雷格愈发确认韦恩总裁必然是生病了。

“没事，我没事。”像是为了让别人不再生疑，布鲁斯还特地重复了两遍，他狠瞪仍笑着的克拉克一眼，手自然地扶住额头又重新直起上半身，“我不小心撞到抽屉了，哈，没关好的抽屉。”

“我要继续吗？”

“当然。”

回答完的当下布鲁斯就又被玩弄了，匍匐进他两腿间的脑袋毫不留情含着鼓起的裆部轻咬一口。到底是勃起的阴茎被绷紧在西装裤之下更叫他煎熬还是这隔着上好布料的低级捣乱更让他难受？总之要是时光可以倒流二十分钟，他绝对要把那个进办公室就吓了他一跳的氪星人光明正大轰出去。

什么正直朴素的堪萨斯纯情好小伙都是假的，布鲁斯感受着整齐齿列滑过囊袋时绝望地想。根本就是个闲时总不忘黏着自己年长爱人的恶劣分子而已，布鲁斯面上挂着认真倾听的伪装，手却往下按住了克拉克的脑袋——也许该快点为他寻觅一份能让他消磨时间的工作，好让他不要总是这样在办公室给他送上突如其来的惊喜冒险才好。

但他也只能这么想想而已，那悉索动作着的脑袋尝试起了更危险的事。格雷格的声音匀速流利地响着，克拉克也就干脆解开了皮带扣并咬住了布鲁斯的裤链，他叼着那小小金属往下移动、直到划开布鲁斯最后坚守的隐秘。

布鲁斯的性器就在格雷格再跨近两步就能低头瞥到的位置之上跳弹了出来。它饱含活力地胀硬着，和布鲁斯铁青的脸色呈现两种完全不同的面貌。他用舌头在柱头上揉压了一圈，端正坐着的人立刻为了掩饰异常而再度往前倾了一个角度，向克拉克敞开的腿因为夹在中间的那颗脑袋已经无法再合拢分毫，布鲁斯把手肘撑上办公桌面，半张脸隐在了遮挡之下。

“咳……嗯，然后呢？”不管那个以前不曾为他口交过的人正怎样恶意地让齿列磕过阴茎，布鲁斯也用惊人的注意力把格雷格的简报他听得一字不落，那些数字的相加结合在他脑中还算能整合出个大概，另一部分暂时用不到的神经感官则已经完全被带到了桌子底下见不得光的下流情事。

“所以只要把这些员工保险数额提升3%就可以了，如果您觉得没问题的话，签字后我可以立刻让他们执行。”

“可……咳，”布鲁斯刚稳住心神，克拉克又在他要说话的时候故意把他的前半段都含进了嘴里，“可以。”

“那您……”

格雷格正要向布鲁斯走近，却见布鲁斯把头埋得更低而后挥了挥手，“你先放在……放在那边。”

他往另一面随手指了个大概，叫格雷格自己分析放哪儿合适，那不止是因为他不能让人窥见办公桌下的秘密，克拉克顽劣地在听到有人要靠近时大力吮了吮柱体，不知轻重的力道让布鲁斯半截身体都软了下来，他就差整个人趴在桌子上了。保持在上半身的得体压根掩不住下半身的窘迫，不受约束的手指又顺着阴茎根部摸去囊袋，那戳弄彰显的存在感让布鲁斯只觉雪上加霜。他在趴伏中抬起视线，看着格雷格放下文件后那副愈发狐疑的表情。

“还……有事吗？”

“没有了，韦恩先生，”格雷格站在了安全距离之外却没有立刻离开，毕竟老板的反常就在他的眼前，他没法对此视而不见，“您确定您没问题吗？”

“没什么问题，”布鲁斯发泄似的用大腿夹了夹克拉克，好在桌子底下的笑声被隐匿进了含住柱头的口腔之中，“可能有点……头痛。”

这场过于不堪的恶作剧确实让他头痛不已。

“如果您需要头痛药的话，我那儿正好有。”

贴心的下属偏偏在这时没了工作时精明的眼力见儿，他搓了搓手送上贴心关怀，可布鲁斯对此只是尽可能保持优雅地扬了扬手：

“暂时……不需要，谢谢，如果……唔！”

克拉克又一个意欲明确的吸吮让布鲁斯直接把头栽进了臂弯里，他知道自己的临界点在哪儿，而克拉克无疑正在挑战着他的极限。口活这回事原也不用太多娴熟技巧，当那根和欲望挂钩的性器被包裹进适宜软和的口腔之中——更别说那种见不得人的羞耻感把布鲁斯的敏感等级又调高了几个倍数——他没法故作老练到对此无动于衷。

那颗脑袋在阴茎前端来回移动，像是找到了门路一般调整好了速度，布鲁斯直不起上半身也就干脆不再让格雷格看到自己的表情。同为男人，他认为下属只要窥见他的神情就总会猜出一二……

“如果我需要的话会去找你的。”好在克拉克还是宽恕了他半分钟用以把外人请走，布鲁斯稍稍把自己撑起来些，然后将散落下来的刘海往后捋了捋、接着扯开了个实在不怎么好看的笑，既没有威严，也古怪可疑。他往后坐坐，手臂也伸向了桌子底下抵住克拉克的脑袋。

好在格雷格总算开始往门边退了。

“那我先去做事了。”

抵在克拉克前额上的手用上了布鲁斯剩余的全部气力，至少他不能在还有旁人的情况下就此高潮。这是他最后能坚守的底线了，克拉克倒也配合，毕竟布鲁斯如此无奈又受制于他的情形已经让他大感愉悦了。门甫一关上，布鲁斯连个怒骂都没开头、早被津液湿润了的性器又回到了温暖口腔之中。

布鲁斯也没打算再抗拒了，三两记用力嘬弄之后，他干脆瘫倒在桌子上由着克拉克用嘴巴承接了他的精液。那一声轻咳兴许是被呛到了——那也是他活该。一边被人口活一边维持一切如常耗去了布鲁斯太多精力，他一动也不想动地听着克拉克把精液都吐了出来，然后从桌子底下清清爽爽地钻了出来。

而他自己现在还是个在自己的地盘被人解开裤头玩弄到浑身无力的可怜邋遢鬼。

“你这么容易就射了？”克拉克从后覆上去，对自己的杰作甚为满意，“真是不听话，不是说好了在我同意之前不许……”

“没人跟你说好，”布鲁斯也没去推沉沉压在他身上的人，他这会儿想的不是克拉克那些乱七八糟的诸如“我们玩个游戏吧只要你不在我同意之前射出来我就不惩罚你”之类的、他压根没听进去的话，他想的是地毯上那块羞人污渍回头该如何在别人发现之前顺利清理。

“捣完乱你可以走了。”

“你觉得这就叫捣乱了？”克拉克难得地怪腔怪调起来，不知道他是今天原本心情就格外得好，还是布鲁斯现下这副软趴趴的无力样子又挑动了他那根卑劣神经，他不着痕迹地挪动着位置，直到胯部顶上了布鲁斯刚刚好对向他的臀瓣。布鲁斯要是愿意分神去瞧克拉克一眼的话，他该知道克拉克早就在刚躲进办公桌底下产生那些下流想法时就已经硬了。

要说忍耐的话，他自认比布鲁斯忍耐的时间要久多了。

“克拉克•肯特，”布鲁斯迟钝的警铃终于在硬物顶住他屁股时敲响，“你最好现在离开，别想再继续做什么。”

“我没想做什么啊，”克拉克堪堪站直了，他大喇喇地握着布鲁斯的腰把他往后拽，也不管布鲁斯蹬了他一下以示警告，“还是你在期待什么？”

争辩毫无意义，布鲁斯清楚自己最该做的事情是从这昭示进攻的信号中逃开。只是那点高潮的余韵纠缠着他，让他真的又头痛又乏力起来，手臂还没来得及撑在身体两侧帮助自己站直，松松垮垮的裤子就这么被克拉克剥了下来。那人像剥开什么精巧的糖果外衣一样慢慢吞吞脱得津津有味，那之后，他也确实像品尝糖果那般蹲了下来，布鲁斯的臀瓣被有力的手劲向两侧掰开，克拉克推着布鲁斯让他安分下来，先前品尝过布鲁斯阴茎的舌头又直接舔上了那一小点柔嫩的粉红。

“哼嗯……”布鲁斯的手指抓了抓桌面，细密战栗又从股间那一小片蔓延至全身，就算现在没有第三人在场，这样被横压在桌面上接受舌头的扩张也没让他好受多少。

“以后我会加强……唔……”布鲁斯重新用头抵住桌面，连咬牙切齿都没了威吓力，“这里的安保……”

“好啊，加强一下吧。”克拉克把才侵入穴口的舌尖撤出来，他在左边的臀肉上咬了一口，笑笑望向那牙印的同时，食指指腹又准确地朝褶皱按压而去：

“最好这里也加强一下，不要总是我刚一扩张你就急吼吼地湿了。”

食指毫不怜悯地往小穴里顶弄了两下，再出来的时候，窜进去的舌头让布鲁斯刚生的气又被浇灭，那条湿滑的鬼魅在他的蜜穴内故意搅弄出了淫糜水声，布鲁斯挣扎不及，他就快放弃了，他几乎只想让克拉克快点操进来，用欲火蒸腾尽遍布他周身湿哒哒的错觉。

克拉克也没闲情逸致和布鲁斯在嘴上争个胜负了，他一心用舌头把那里舔得濡湿不已。光是想象着自己的那根稍后能如何顺畅地挤进这幽深蜜径，克拉克就鼓起劲愈发卖力。手指和舌头的轮番交替之下，那娇嫩的软肉已经懂得在入侵物抽出之时迷恋般地挽留。这从头到尾都只是他心血来潮的情爱玩笑，从他通过天台避开重重安保闯进这间办公室时就是。那个正被他戏弄得只能闷声哼哼的爱人何其无辜，克拉克倒不是没有怜惜，只是那诱人的洞口就在他的眼前，布鲁斯的百般依顺滋味也正亟待他去品尝，他没理由因为那点小小的歉疚就残忍地停下。

保不准，这个把脏话都咽下去的高贵总裁也正期待着在办公室来一场放松身心的火辣性交呢？

“别说你不想，”克拉克站直的时候也褪下了裤子，他把阴茎夹紧布鲁斯的臀缝中，整个人又往前覆去啄他的唇嘲讽他的不忿，“你刚刚被我舔过的那张嘴明明那么配合。”

布鲁斯抬手往后揪了下克拉克的头发，被威胁着的身体又扭动起来：

“我不想。”

“不想也没用。”

阴茎在说话间就破开了那张早就迫不及待的嘴，布鲁斯已经不能被压得更严实了，但在这贯穿之下他还是跟着往前冲了冲。手像要找到个救命稻草那样胡乱在桌上抓弄，克拉克像是放心极了布鲁斯不会大喊大叫也不会就此逃开，这仿若强迫的交媾让他的坏心眼烧得更烈，他干脆把巨根一鼓作气埋入。被操开的布鲁斯也顾不上身处何处了，他勉力伸直手臂够着了个什么直接往后砸去。

陶瓷碎片飞溅开是必然中的结果，被攻击的瞬间克拉克眼睛都没眨，他想的只是赶紧去抱住布鲁斯的脑袋以免他被波及。原本增添情趣的推拒因为他的温柔举措也没了什么剑拔弩张的气氛，等克拉克轻笑着在他耳边说“我再赔你一个杯子”时，布鲁斯才发现他刚刚拿起的是那只自己用了很久的马克杯。

“六百英镑。”

“什么？”克拉克还只顾着舔弄布鲁斯的耳尖和他温存，胯在布鲁斯的扭捏中又挺了挺，硬物也细致感受着艰涩甬道因这留有空间的适应变得湿腻。

“那只杯子……”布鲁斯咽了咽口水，翕张着的小穴又像要把硬物纳入又想要让它退出去那样收缩着，“价值六百英镑。”

“韦恩总裁果然什么都很贵，”克拉克一点也没惊讶布鲁斯会用这种小事来打击他，他只是直起了身，以抽出后又施展的猛力插弄作出回应，“反正我已经欠你那么多东西了，不差这一个杯子吧？”

“还说你……不是来捣乱的。”

“你不是很喜欢吗？”

克拉克的手指摸索向布鲁斯的会阴，那一小片湿热的私密被触摸立刻让布鲁斯又闭紧了嘴。堂而皇之的嬉皮笑脸是布鲁斯只得包容下来的癖性，遇上他的宠溺，克拉克的淳朴正直就好像总会悄悄变质。仗着年长爱人的一再忍让，恨不得玩遍所有花样来摸清他的底线。克拉克把布鲁斯的衬衣下摆往上撩开，仔仔细细看着他们正交合的地方，屁股中间的咬合着的柱体牢牢地把布鲁斯钉在他的身前，无论上半身是怎么委屈地趴伏着，这慢慢迎合着插送的力道挺翘起来的弧度还是验证着他们之间无上的契合。

他捏紧了布鲁斯的胯部，着迷地看着自己进进出出的抽送。最开始节奏还是缓慢的、沉着的，等布鲁斯的呻吟断断续续不耐起来，克拉克也就丢开分寸了。他一下下把肉柱凿到柔软内里，以布鲁斯的喘息判断着又一次的高潮会何时来临。

他在那之前又停住了。

布鲁斯也没心神去问他又想做什么，如果可以的话，他只想让克拉克稍稍放开他些，好让他握住自己那根求个解脱。被这样生生又干硬了显然又会被克拉克记上很久，但管他的，既然克拉克要让他在工作时间偷闲享受性爱，他也就不再留恋那些无用自尊了。

只可惜克拉克桎梏他的力量虽然是松了些，却终究只是几秒余裕，因为他的手臂才觉得有所松动，克拉克就把阴茎抽出去而后将他翻转了个身。堆在小腿的裤子被彻底剥下扔开，克拉克三两下扯开了布鲁斯的皮鞋后，手勾着吊袜带在长筒袜的边缘轻轻一弹：

“你下次应该这样去开会。”克拉克扶住布鲁斯的两边脚踝，亲吻住右脚的脚尖，“只穿着长筒袜和吊袜带，而我愿意继续躲在桌子底下帮你口交。”

“那可真是太委屈……”布鲁斯眼睛眯了起来，“超人先生了。”

“你应该知道超人先生总是很乐意为韦恩先生效劳的。”

克拉克仔仔细细瞧着那就在他眼皮底下不甘流出淫水的穴口，莫名其妙从布鲁斯的顶嘴中获得了成就感。布鲁斯由克拉克从他的脚尖一路吻到小腿肚，由着他把自己的腿弯折到身前，由着他腾开手去把玩饱胀囊袋——他还能怎么办？那阴茎又在这无从防备的角度间顺利顶进来，只让布鲁斯觉得自己整个胸腔都皱了起来。褶皱被完全拉平，囊袋又拉扯着会阴，布鲁斯跟着克拉克的猛烈撞送前后晃动，手勉勉强强在自己的性器上做着抚慰。后端的快感完全湮灭了自慰的快感，布鲁斯射得毫无知觉，事实上，在精液喷涌而出的那时，他早就眼前模糊一片了。克拉克顶到了太深的地方，把他的矜持卸得一干二净，但克拉克好像还没尝够本，他拉着布鲁斯的腿，把他又往办公桌的边缘拖，柱体也撤出到只留龟头待在里面的程度：

“被我口射一次，又被我操射一次，总裁今天还满意吗？”

污言秽语说得没羞没躁，克拉克笑盈盈地看着布鲁斯用手背盖住了泛泪的眼角，就连他颧骨上方那颗痣此刻都在诉说着被这么翻来覆去操干的委屈。这个总喜欢冷言冷语的高傲总裁这会儿终于展现了别样的示弱，克拉克捏牢布鲁斯的脚踝，下腹又跟着一紧，他失控地又挺腰往里碾进去，布鲁斯准备不及，早就被操迷糊的神智让他放开叫了出来。

“韦恩先生？您还好吗？”

敲门声和问询声一并响起，助理那把急切的女声仿佛就要破门而入了。这显然让布鲁斯又防备性地绷紧了肌肉，含在屁股中的肉棒被意外夹紧，克拉克闷吭一声差点就这么交代。他惩罚性的又俯身去咬布鲁斯的下巴，故意不让他好好说话：

“没……”布鲁斯两手都推上了克拉克的脑袋，迷茫的神色让他连瞪眼都做不出恨劲，“没什么事……”

“格雷格先生交代过如果你需要头痛药的话，我可以帮您去拿。”

“不用……谢……”克拉克又深埋在他甬道里有一下没一下地挺弄，似乎调整过之后，克拉克还能在这儿忙碌很久，布鲁斯懊悔地用舌头顶住牙齿发出含糊不清的驱赶，“你忙你的吧。”

他们都注意到了那脚步还是在门口杵了好一会儿才离开，克拉克抬起上半身，只一心看着侧耳倾听门外动静的布鲁斯，这人半眯起眼睛又防备又紧张的样子哪能让人想象到他的下半身整合自己的赤裸贴合在一起？

克拉克用一个挺腰让布鲁斯瞬时重回状态。

“怎么不让她进来看看？”克拉克卡着布鲁斯的脖子又悠闲动起来，“让她看看他们的总裁和超人做爱时有多狼狈。”

布鲁斯无助地翻了翻眼睛，他用两只手拉了又拉才让克拉克放开了他的咽喉，他的眼睛在又剧烈起来的抽插之中瞄来瞄去，最后顺手拿起了离他最近的一大块黑色陶瓷在手边扒拉着：

“捣乱的代价六百英镑……”布鲁斯揪着眼下他认为唯一能给克拉克难堪的事，上气不接下气地嘟囔：“记得赔……赔我。”

“我没钱。”克拉克答得名正言顺，就好像现在无理取闹的人是明知他的经济状况还要对他发难的布鲁斯、而不是擅闯办公室还把布鲁斯折腾个够呛的他自己：

“不如等下我再把你操爽一次，然后我们一笔勾销怎么样？”

这一次还没结束，舌头舔过吊袜带的克拉克又摆动着胯、兴致勃勃地展望起了下一次。而无言以对的布鲁斯只能尽可能拱起背，在巨根碾向他的时候恨恨吞下每一句哀怨。

——毕竟，谁让纯情小伙在戏弄总裁这件事上，早就已经驾轻就熟了。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年4月13日，以此记录。


End file.
